


[Podfic] The Best Days of My Life

by kerravon



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Nextwave (Comic)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "The Nextwave Squad know that almost every rubbish superhero called Captain Something has, in fact, been the same person. They have not mentioned this to anyone because they really don't care."</p><p>Amazing concept, rendered beautifully!  I had to record this gem.  Thanks,  Arachne Kallisti!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Best Days of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arachnekallisti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnekallisti/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best Days of My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189106) by Arachne Kallisti. 



This is a podfic of "The Best Days of My Life", a Dr. Horrible x Nextwave crossover fic in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 21 Minutes 43 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [The Best Days of My Life](http://arachnekallisti.livejournal.com/516.html)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download: [The Best Days of My Life - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/itppv5)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download:[The Best Days of My Life - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/zagy26)

Streaming:  


Listen now at Soundcloud (no download needed): [The Best Days of My Life](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/the-best-days-of-my-life)


End file.
